Trick or Treat
by Nameless Ookami
Summary: A cute little one shot of our favorite detective on All Hallow's Eve. L loves Halloween with a passion, and decides to have Light join in on the festivities... Rated for some mild language.


Trick or Treat

By: Nameless Ookami

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene,_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright!_

* * *

If there was one day of the year that L actually cared a lot about, it was today: October 31st. 

Halloween.

L_ loved_ Halloween, and anyone with half a brain could see why. L loved the damn holiday so much that no matter where he was, no matter what case he was working on, he immediately abandoned his work once the daylight began to fade so he could begin his annual Halloween festivities.

Each year, once the sun began to disappear, L grabbed his special, white bedsheet and a big empty bag and set out for all the houses he could reach, ringing the doorbells and saying, "Trick-or-treat" at every one. He shamelessly joined crowds of children, shoving his bag in the faces of strangers and never ceasing until he got what he wanted or until the people threatened to call the police. He didn't mind- he just showed up at their houses again once they had cooled off and made his same demands as before. (He rarely had to resort to this, though… people always seemed to relent when L said something about having a deprived childhood, or something like that…)

L never understood why people of all ages couldn't freely participate in trick-or-treating. There was nothing wrong with getting into the holiday spirit! Besides, he needed treats and sugary delights more than any of the little bastards he saw waddling around in their stupid costumes. Were any 3-year-olds working night and day solving mind-boggling crimes and mysteries? He didn't think so! But back to L's Halloween traditions.

When his bag was filled up about twenty times over he finally retired for the night, but even then the festivities would not stop. L would plop himself down in front of the t.v. with stacks of horror movies, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, and other Halloween classics and watched them while munching away on candy for the rest of the night (and a good portion of the morning as well).

Such a tradition could _never_ be set aside. So, on October 31st, L immediately dropped all his files on the Kira case on the other members of the task force and wordlessly walked out the door. Just as he began to get out his bedsheet ghost costume, he was suddenly reminded of something, or… some_one_.

L glanced behind him to meet a pair of bewildered chocolate brown eyes. Light decided not to say a word as L seemingly spontaneously dragged him out of the room, but now he was beginning to regret it.

"Ryuzaki? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki," Matsuda said, catching up with the two young men. "You left so suddenly, we thought something was wrong-,"

"No, Matsuda-san. I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Bye bye," The candy-obsessed detective curtly replied, grabbing the bedsheet and a bag.

"B-but Ryuzaki," Light spluttered. "Just _where_ are we going?"

"Trick-or-treating."

"What?" Light and the task force members replied.

"You'll have to excuse Ryuzaki," Watari said over the intercom. "Today is a very special day for him and he always goes out to celebrate."

"What day could it possibly be that is so special for you, Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked. Everyone was silent for a moment before Light suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead in realization.

"It's Halloween, isn't it?" The task members' jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Ryuzaki, while there _are_ people in Japan who celebrate Halloween, aren't you a little… _old_ for such a thing?" L shook his head no.

"Please, Light-kun, you are _never_ too old for Halloween unless you allow yourself to be. Now come along, we have to get you a costume or I'll never be able to get any candy."

"Wait… _What?!_ Ryuzaki, no! Stop!"

"Bye bye, everyone," The relentless detective said as he dragged the protesting Light away.

"Get me some Snickers, please…" Matsuda quietly asked.

* * *

"Why don't you have any normal clothes, but you have all these stupid_ costumes_?" Light demanded in utter shock and awe as he stared at all of the dress up clothes. Pirates' eye patches, prop swords and all other things imaginable hung up on the walls. In one part of the room L even had some fake blood and horror-movie makeup. 

"This is in case my bedsheet ghost costume isn't good enough." L said nonchalantly. "You may use something from here though. Hurry up and pick something." He said as he temporarily undid the handcuffs.

"I don't want to go trick-or-treating, though!"

"You have to- I can't leave you alone, you're my prime suspect."

"If you can forget about the Kira case, you can forget about me!"

"I'm not forgetting about anything. And besides," he said, looking up at Light with a hopeful smile. "Halloween is always more fun with a friend. Won't you come with me, Light-kun?" Light's resolve began to falter as soon as he met L's puppy-dog stare.

_GODDAMN YOU, RYUZAKI! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CUTE?!?!_

"Fine," He reluctantly replied. A half-smile appeared on his lips. "What are friends for?" L smiled, grabbed Light's hand and fished out a pinstripe suit with a bat bowtie.

"Here you go. I thing this will look quite stunning on you." The detective planted a kiss on the soon-to-be-Jack-Skellington's cheek as he said a happy, "Thank you." Light's cheeks flushed as he took the costume.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Soon two young men stepped out of the task force headquarters. One dressed in an elegant pinstripe suit with a large bowtie and a handsome face covered in white makeup, the other in a large bedsheet with a red pom pom attached to it for a nose and two strips of bedsheet for dog ears. 

Jack turned to Zero and gave the ghost dog a small kiss.

"Happy Halloween, Ryuzaki." He said.

"Happy Halloween, Light-kun." Zero replied. "How fond are you of Tim Burton and horror movies, by the way?"

**Owari**

Holy mother of funky crab cakes, my head and wrist hurts. This is the third post in a row that I've made now. I realized there were a shit ton of spelling errors in this too and for that you all have my deepest apologies!!!!

Yes, I think I played up the cute factor in L's character a bit, but this was more of a speculative, silly little one-shot about what L would do if he were to care a lot about a holiday. I immediately knew several things:

One: the holiday would be Halloween

Two: He would celebrate however the hell he wanted without giving a damn about anyone else

Three: …He would somehow drag Light into it.

Thus, from these ideas coupled with a sudden rekindling of my love for The Nightmare Before Christmas, this odd little fic was born.

Anywho, I'm sorry I didn't post this up sooner around Halloween, but I was busy with schoolwork, and there was no way in hell that I was wasting my Halloween on the computer being on fanfiction. I have my priorities, people!

That aside, I also have to thank my dearest friend Psyko Sandwitch (Hug for you) for suggesting to me an alternate idea to this fic where Light still dresses up as Jack, but L dresses up like Sally… ::cracks up:: (SMUT!!!!!!)

Hope you all had a Happy Halloween and that you got plenty of candy!!!! Off to bed for me!


End file.
